WO 02/13647 A2 discloses a process for producing an adhesive closing element with a plurality of molded elements built up symmetrically and connected integrally to the support. The molded elements are in the form of hooking means, having a stalk with a head part. A moldable material is supplied to a forming zone between a pressure tool and a molding tool. In the known process, viewed at least in one longitudinal section of the respective mold cavity, the opposing boundary walls extend continuously in a convex path. A continuously extending transition between the cross sectional shapes of the stalk and head part is achieved for the hooking means of the support so that an unimpeded mold removal process takes place.
DE 198 28 856 C1 discloses a process for producing a hook and loop connector piece with a plurality of hooking means made integrally with a supporting web as molded elements. A thermoplastic is supplied to the gap between the pressure tool and the molding tool. The molding tool has a screen with continuous cavities used as forming element on the molding tool. The hooking means are formed by the thermoplastic in the cavities of the screen at least partially hardening. The molding tool, on the side of the screen facing away from the pressure tool, has a second forming element interacting with the screen cavities, and by which the thermoplastic is molded.
EP 1 028 639 B1 discloses a process for producing a supporting web from material with several stalks which extend from at least one side of the web. The process encompasses the following steps:                selecting at least one first material for a first material layer,        selecting at least one second material for a second material layer,        melt molding of the first layer with a first surface and a second surface of the first material,        melt molding of the second layer with a first surface and a second surface of the second material,        connecting the first surfaces of the first and second material layers, while the layers are in the molten state, for forming a multilayer film, and        forming several stalks on at least the second surface of the second material layer,        this mold step comprising molding of several stalks of at least the first material and/or the second material, with the process comprising the step of controlling the processing conditions and the thickness, viscosity, and relative quantities of the first and second materials such that the first material forming the first layer projects in or through the stalks formed on the second surface of the second later and forms part of the stalks.        
Furthermore, this European document discloses a web produced using this process. With the known solution, at least one of the two material layers is produced by coextrusion of the plastic material. In another process step, the stalk ends are calandered with another forming roll to obtain a mushroom-shaped hook fastener material.
With the known process, a plurality of different embodiments of a hook and loop fastener part with preferably mushroom-shaped hook and loop fastener parts are obtained and are characterized in that the respective fastener element (stalk and head) is made solid, i.e., consists throughout of a plastic material.